creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Different
I wouldn't consider myself normal. Everyone is unique. Everyone is different. What is normal? Describe it. Prove it is real. You can't; it does not exist. I would definitely consider my life to be different, only because I am my own person, just as you are your own, and to them their own. They and we are made in a likeness to each other, but are not the same. I live my life slowly, too different, but someone else may think I live too hastily. My name is Ian D. Meerffit. I live in a small apartment in downtown San Antonio, Texas. I work a small kiosk in the Rivercenter mall, selling phone covers and accessories. Rather dull indeed. My usual hobby is people watching while I work. You know, trying to figure someone out by just watching them, it's rather entertaining at times and is a good way to pass the time on a slow day, better known as everyday. On occasion, a person I've been watching for a while may come to my kiosk and look around. Perfect time to confirm my observations. I'd ask questions and start conversations. I'm never 100 percent correct, as you know, but I started to get better. One day, I was watching this person and something was different. This person, this "woman" I guess you could say, didn't act normal. She was very nervous and careful about everything, and when she saw me, her eyes widened and she passed out on the spot. Everyone stopped and stared at her, and someone screamed. I didn't move. I didn't care that she fell, but I did wonder what she had seen in me that scared her so much. The next day was gloomy and dark. A storm was moving in, and very few people were in the mall that day. I was bored because I couldn't play my game. My kiosk was separated from most other stores and kiosks, so I was alone as well as bored. I began to look for a person so I could play my game, but there was no one else around. I sighed and started to play with the accessories out of sheer boredom. A few minutes into playing with those covers with the kickstands, I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. I looked and saw the same person as yesterday. She was pale and even more frightened than yesterday. I decided to go talk to her. "What are you doing here?" She jumped as I asked, and stared at me with that fear in her eyes. "Why are you so scared?" I asked. "Do I frighten you?" She nodded and shivered with fear. She then responded, "I-I can see y-you. Why? Why are you here? Y-You can't be real!" She started to scream and no longer made sense. I grabbed and proceeded to drag her to the alley behind the mall. I wrapped my hands around her throat to silence her. She struggled and drove a knife deep into my chest. I didn't even flinch. She knew who I was, so she had to be removed. I smiled as the life left her eyes and her aura disappeared. I looked around carefully to see if there were any witnesses. None. I had performed a flawless eradication of the spirit. Now for the body. I focused on her now limp figure and imagined her turning to dust. I felt like her eradication should match her personality. So I had her disappear into a cat - a "scaredy cat." For you see, she knew I was different. and I couldn't let her live. My name is Ian D. Meerffit. I am different. Category:Mental Illness Category:Monsters